The present invention relates to an improved electromagnetic relay which combines sturdy construction with low manufacturing costs.
The relay coil is adapted for excitation through a wafer composed of a material with a positive temperature coefficient of resistivity (PTC), which material is well known in this art, for providing for temporary excitation of the relay coil.
The relay according to the invention lends itself particularly well to the control of starting windings of electric motors of the single-phase type as are usually used in refrigeration compressors and the like. For this particular purpose, the relay is provided with "plug on" connection attachments for direct connection on pins on the housings of motor-compressor units. Other methods are, of course, likewise possible.
As will be seen later, the relay in question presents numerous features which simplify assembly, thus reducing costs, and have other features which, costs being equal, give superior performance.